


Threshold

by peppermintpotts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpotts/pseuds/peppermintpotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Theo spend a lazy afternoon enjoying each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

Stiles takes another hit from the joint before laying it back in the ivory ashtray a few inches from him.Theo is usually content without the drugs, today is not the case. He takes a drag of his own, leaning over to blow smoke into Stiles mouth. Stiles sighs, contentedly draping himself across Theo’s lap. He stretches his arms above his head, pulling the hem of Theo’s borrowed shirt up over his belly button. Theo wants to put teeth marks on that tender skin, eyes following that soft trail of hair until it disappears into his jeans. 

“So what made you break out the quality stash?” Stiles twirls one unlit joint between his fingers. 

Theo smiled. "Maybe I want you pliable"

Stiles giggles and it's sort of cute even if it sounds preposterous coming from him. Theo would much rather he make another sound with those lips. "You don't have to get me high to make me pliable." Stiles smiles nudging Theo’s cock with his elbow. Theo hisses, unable to stop his hips from arching up. Stiles is such a tease and he loves it, indulges it when he can. He arches his hips again, signaling for Stiles to move. It’s fluid, easy in ways it can only be with two people that know one another the way they do. They move, never more than mere inch of space between them until Stiles is on his back, sinking into the soft fibers of the extra large sofa. Theo nips at his neck, pushing back the desire to leave his mark there. Stiles is adamant about not a having hickies where his Dad can see. The faint taste of chlorine lingers on his skin from their swim in the pool; Theo smiles fondly at the memory. Another shared moment etched into their minds forever.

“I read once that you can come just from touching erogenous zones.” Stiles muses, interlocking their fingers. Theo's free hand slides under his shirt, thumb teasing his nipple. Stiles breath stutters just a small hitch his hand tightening around Theo’s.

“I did know. Where are those spots for you?” He dots kisses and licks along Stiles collarbone. Pulls his hand from Stiles so he can undo the button on his jeans.

Stiles bites his lip. “I'm not doing all your work for you. Where’s the fun in that?”

“You and your games.” He slips the oversized t-shirt over Stiles head. It's barely hit the carpet before he’s on Stiles again feeling goosebumps along Stiles chest and stomach. His tongue dips into Stiles belly button and Stiles practically hyperventilates. Theo smiles. “I guess that’s one”


End file.
